legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O' Donnell is a character and villain/occasional anti-hero from the Star Fox universe. Wolf has formed many rivalries over the years but mostly with Fox and Bender in LOTM. Wolf alongside Leon, Pigma and Andrew were hired by Slade to cause trouble for Bender, Edd and Boomer but they were defeated by the trio defending the Halbred. In between Slade Strikes Back, he and Leon are re recruited alongside Panther by Slade to cause trouble for the heroes, although they didn't get far with that. Wolf and the two reappeared in The V Team Island Adventure and he went on Bender, Skipper, Eddy and Negaduck for attacking his base although he has no allegiance of such to Uka Uka, He finally returns to The Grand Summer Season Trek and this time he joins forces with Bender and the B Team against Vilgax with his teammates as they know Pigma is with Vilgax. Wolf defends his possible home from Krell with his team and temporary allies to make sure Vilgax doesn't destroy it and he may have plans to kill Pigma for all the double-crossing the pig has pulled. Ultimate Story Wolf has played several vital roles in the story. He started out as a ruthless mercenary who rivaled Fox McCloud and his team. However, unlike many of the characters from the Ultimate Story, Wolf is not a copy that was created after the Rifter, but rather a Dark spirit of the original. Before the events of the Ultimate Story, Wolf was a member of the Descendants of Darkness who at one point was devoted to their cause. But one day, he grew content with his life to the point where he decided to disobey his ancestors. This infuriated the Shadow Queen and she had threatened him many times to obey her but he wasn't so easily intimidated by her threats. His disobedience led him to be snubbed and ridiculed by the other members, including his least favorite cousin and former companion, Neyla. She often enjoyed ridiculing him which he never took to consideration until she started calling him a softhearted traitor, which he took as a personal insult since he never liked being called soft. His defiance, however, attracted the interest of a sweet and young Shadow Siren named Vivian, who thought of Wolf as not a big softie, but a brave and tough person. Wolf took Vivian's complements into consideration and they became close. They spent some time together in a secluded place away from their malevolent family where they bonded. The 2 of them then decided to conspire against their relatives and thwart their plans as a way to spite them and they did try, but their malevolent ancestor had other plans. In an attempt to trick her descendant into carrying out their cause, she lied to him by telling him that an upcoming war with a bunch of dark bugs would help to speed up the Rifter if they weren't defeated. Wolf vowed to make certain that this wouldn't happened, but that was exactly what she wanted him to do. After the Aparoid war was over, Wolf took notice almost immediately of something not being right. Soon enough, the Shadow Queen revealed to him that he was set up to take part in the Rifter, being tricked into driving the final wedge that will greatly widen the portal to the Shadow Realm, thereby releasing the Shaman Emperor. Just as the Rifter was beginning, the Shadow Queen attempted to destroy her own descendant with a Dark Blast. Vivian acted quickly to rescue his soul from obliteration but his body ended up destroyed. After the Rifter was ceased, Wolf, having been unconscious during the Rifter, awoke with anger and hatred towards his ancestor more bitter than it had ever been. He then vowed revenge against his ancestor for what she did to him, with Vivian tagging along. Throughout these many eons, the 2 of them remained together as they made many strides to carry out the long awaited revenge plot. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Sexy characters Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants Category:Mystical Wolves Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Eyepatch Wearers Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Guardians Category:Gloved Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Good Darkness Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance